


황금알을 낳는 거위

by howweusedtobe



Series: It’s all in the past now [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: First Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Underage! John Marston, Unrequited Love, period - typical homophobia, young! arthur
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: It doesn’t take too long to fall in love with someone;at least that’s what had happened when John came to love Arthur. Although John knew it was wrong to have that kind of feeling towards man, he somehow foolishly thought it can’t possibly be a sin. Not if Arthur is this beautiful, bright and tough.사랑에 빠지기까지는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않는다. 존 마스턴이 열여섯의 나이에 아서에 푹 빠지게 된 일이 그랬다.





	1. Chapter 1

사랑에 빠지기까지는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않는다. 존 마스턴이 열여섯의 나이에 아서에 푹 빠지게 된 일이 그랬다. 요근래 들어 맡게 된 보초 임무를 자랑스러운 마음 반 귀찮은 마음 반으로 서러 가고 있었는데, 도중에 새벽같이 일어난 아서가 급하게 스튜를 먹느라 위로 당겨진 턱과 오르내리는 목울대가 섹시해보였다. 어디가서 말 할 수도 없겠으나, 어쨌든 그것으로 존은 갑작스럽게 준비되지도 않았던 무언가의 시발점에 서게 된 셈이었다.

아서가 먹는 거야 지난 몇 년 간 골백번은 봤을텐데 그때는 대체 뭐가 달랐던 거냐고 묻는다면, 존은 하나도 할 말이 없었다. 그날 아서는 심지어 피가 덜 지워진 재킷에 진흙이 덜 가신 바지를 입고 있었다. 존과 대화하기는 커녕 존이 그 자리에 있는지도 몰랐다. 그의 턱선이 그렇게 남자답고 강인하게 보인다는 것을, 목울대가 정복되지 않은 산처럼 충동을 자극한다는 것을 깨닫기가 무섭게 존이 내빼버렸기 때문이다. 그날 보초를 서는 내내 산토끼며 사슴이며 느릅나무며 참나무를 질리도록 보며 존은 고민했다. 드디어 미쳤는가 하고. 

모두 넘겨짚는 것과는 달리, 존은 동정도 아니었다. 일 때문에 억지로 존을 데리고 가야만 했던 마을에서, 보호자격이었던 아서가 위스키에 취해 정신을 반쯤 놓은 사이 몰래 주점을 빠져나가 이름도 제대로 모르는 술집 웨이트리스 애랑 첫키스를 했던 게 벌써 일 년 전의 일이었다. 한 달 전에는 굳이 밝히고 싶지는 않은 상대와 첫경험을 하기까지 했었다. 요령도 없었던 데다 지나치게 긴장을 한 탓에 터무니 없이 빨리 끝났지만 어쨌든 존은 남자의 자존심을 지키는 선에서 일을 마무리할 수 있었다. 

게다가 아서는 남자였다. 

멍청한 말이지만, 존은 아서가 분명히 남자라는 것을 똑똑히 알고 있었다. 아직까지도 아서는 존을 코흘리개 취급하고 있었던 것이다. 은행을 털거나 기차를 세우고 승객들의 금품을 갈취하는 일에는 절대 끼워주지 않았고, 그랬기에 아직까지도 종종 존을 데리고 목욕을 하러 갔다. 넌 그림셔 부인이 혼내지 않는 한 좀처럼 씻지 않을 녀석이라는 게 그 이유였다. 썩 틀린 말도 아니었기에 존은 귀 한쪽을 붙들린 채로 억지로 개울이나 강가까지 끌려갔고, 머리에 비누를 칠하고 물로 온몸을 헹궈야 했다. 그래, 귀 뒤까지도. 아무튼, 이런 말을 하려는 게 아니고, 당연히 그럴 때의 아서는 자기도 홀딱 벗고 있었다. 딱히 감출 일도 아니지 않은가? 게다가 어차피 씻는 것은 자주 할수록 좋다며 바로 어제 목욕을 하고 왔더라도 하나뿐인 골동품을 닦는 노인네마냥 또 때를 박박 문질러 닦아냈다. 그럴 때 분명 눈앞에서 달랑거린 것은 남자의 상징이었다. 물이 차가워 잔뜩 쪼그라들어있는데도 보기 좋은 핑크빛을 띄는 데다 모양도 예쁜 고추와 불알 말이다. 

어느새 제 생각이 아서의 그곳이 얼마나 예뻤는지에까지 미치고 말았다는 것을 깨달은 존은 머리를 헝클어트렸다. 머리가 어떻게 된 것이 아닌가. 정말 자기는 남들이 말하는 것처럼 멍청한 건지도 몰랐다. 게다가 선택하는 것으로 치자면 항상 최악의 결과만을 택하지. 어떻게 그렇게, 뒤에서 봐도 사내인 게 분명한 사람이 마음에 들어올 수가 있냐는 말이다. 동성애는 입에도 담을 수 없는 금기이며 심하면 교수형까지도 당할 중죄라는 것은 더치가 알려주지 않아도 알고 있었다. 그 어릴적, 없느니만 못한 아비와 같이 살았을 때에도 동성애자라고 고발당한 사람이 제 아비인지 아비의 친구인지에게 공공연히 모욕을 당하다 결국엔 백주대낮에 칼에 찔려 죽은 것을 똑똑히 본 적이 있었다. 그 때 아비는 그렇게 말했었다, 너도 저런 지옥불에도 떨어지지 못할 추한 인간이 되기 전에 똑똑히 봐두라고. 

그럼에도, 존은 좀처럼 아서의 몸을 찬양하는 것을 그만두지 못했다. 그러기는커녕, 머리는 억누르면 억누를수록 반대쪽으로 튀어올랐다. 아직 덜 자란 존의 몸을 끌어안고도 조금 남을 것 같은 넉넉한 가슴팍, 복실복실하니 만지면 감촉이 좋을 것 같은 그의 체모, 며칠만 깎지 않아도 금세 돋아나는 남성미 넘치는 수염까지도. 결국 존은 보초 일에는 좀처럼 집중을 하지 못하고 말았다. 누가 오고 가는지, 옆에서 발소리가 들리는지 총소리가 들리는지도 모른 채 자연발화하는 듯 시뻘개지는 얼굴에 연신 부채질을 하기에 바빴다. 놀란 것은 아마 그래서였을 것이다. 

"으아, 시발!"

"왜 대뜸 욕을 하고 그래? 사람 성가시게."

"아, 아서?"

"나와, 교대 시간이니까 나랑 좀 가자."

"어딜?"

"뭘 어디야, 같이 사냥 가고 싶다고 삼 주 전부터 사람을 들들 볶아놓고선. 새벽부터 좀 이상하다, 너?"

그랬었던가? 기억을 되짚어봐도 이미 머릿속에는 시야의 절반은 차지한 듯한 아서 뿐이었으므로 존은 얼빠진 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 짐에 뭘 넣었는지 무기는 잘 정비되어 있는지 확인하지도 않았다. 아서와 사냥을 가는 것이다. 그 사이에 목욕을 했는지 희미하게 비누 냄새를 풍기는 아서와 말을 나란히 하고 가는 것이다. 욕심을 내지 않더라도, 앞으로도 조르기만 한다면 몇 번이고, 평생이라도 둘이서 사냥을 갈 수 있는 것이다. 더 자라서 아서가 자신의 능력을 인정하게 된다면 그때는 더한 것도 할 수 있을지 도 모르지 않는가. 물론 더한 짓이란 범죄를 말하는 것이겠고. 핑커튼이나 오드리스콜에게 둘러쌓인 채로 아서와 등을 맞대고 총을 쏜다는 생각에 존은 약간 흥분해 말을 거칠게 다루었다. 말이 히히힝, 투덜댔다. 아서가 뭐 그렇게 급하게 가냐며 투덜댔다. 존은 입꼬리를 억지로 끌어내려야만 했다. 

정신이 온통 산만했으므로, 사냥인들 잘 될 턱이 없었다. 존은 숨을 크게 쉬거나 불필요하게 소리를 내거나 맞지 않는 무기를 써서 번번이 동물들을 쫒아버렸다. 영양은 빗맞아 피를 흘리는 채로 들판 어딘가로 사라져버렸고, 토끼는 샷건에 맞아 곤죽이 되어버렸으며, 여우는 아예 한 발도 맞지를 않고서 캥캥 소리만 내다 조롱하듯 사라져버렸다. 이렇다 할 소득 없이 (또!) 몸을 씻고서 그나마 수습 가능한 토끼 고기를 모닥불에 구우며, 아서는 더이상 참지 못하고 물었다. 

"대체 무슨 일이야?"

"뭐가."

"한번만 더 뭐가라고 하면 죽사발이 나는 건 이 토끼가 아니라 너일 테니까 똑바로 대답해. 하루종일 대체 뭣때문에 이러는 거야?"

"뭐가."

아서는 손에 들린 게 나무 꼬챙이가 아니라 총이나 칼이기만 했어도 당장 니 몸에 쑤셔박았을 거라는 표정으로 존을 노려보았다. 약간 주눅이 들었으나, 어쨌거나 아서가 제게 관심을 보여주는 거라는 생각에 존의 생각은 또다시 별천지로 날아갔다. 언젠간. 

"넌 원래도 멍청했지만, 오늘은 뇌 절반을 늑대한테 먹히기라도 한 것처럼 굴고 있잖아. 네가 자꾸 이렇게 배운 것도 다 잊어먹고서 바보 천치처럼 행동하면 나도 더이상 널 데리고 다닐 수 없어."

그 말이 존을 현실로 확 끌어당겼다. 아서는 존보다도 먼저 호제아 밑에서 자랐다. 거짓말이라면 저쪽이 몇 수 위였다. 존에겐 그쪽으로는 쥐꼬리만큼의 재능도 없었으므로 애초에 시작점부터 무진장 차이가 났다. 아마 진심은 아닐 거라고 생각했지만, 불에 비친 아서의 얼굴은 정말 진지해보였다. 더군다나, 아서는 설령 거짓말이라 하더라도 한번 한다면 하는 사람이었다. 정말로 내년이 되면 집터는 일 정도는 데리고 가주겠다는 말을 지키지 않을지도 몰랐다. 내년까지도 아마 존 마스턴은 아서에 홀딱 반해있을 것이므로. 그때도 이렇게 앞뒤 분간도 하지 못한다면. 존이 대답을 하지 않자 부정적인 쪽으로 해석한 아서는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 못쓰겠다는 투였다. 그 반응에 가슴이 철렁한 아서는 약간 구부정하게 되어 있던 허리를 쭉 폈다. 맞은편에 앉은 아서 쪽으로 약간 숙였다. 

"아냐! 말할게!"

고기를 받아가란 뜻에서 존쪽으로 뻗은 아서의 팔을, 존은 덥썩 쥐었다. 불의 열기가 제법 되었으므로 손과 팔은 금세 따뜻하다못해 약간 더워졌다. 아서는 의아한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 순간 용기가 빠져나갔다. 

모른다. 모르고 있다. 아서는 제가 속으로 무슨 생각을 하는지 조금도 알지 못한다. 

"실은, 누굴 좋아하게 됐는데......."

남자가 남자를 좋아하는 것은 옳지 못하다. 

아서는 표정을 풀고 흐려진 말끝을 따라 조금 웃었다. 벌써 네 나이가 그렇게 되었냐는 듯 팔을 빼내 존에게 존 몫의 고기를 쥐어주고는 존의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그의 눈빛은 호기심으로 빛났다. 존에게 주고 남은 몫의, 덜 멀쩡한 부분을 제 것이라고 씹으며 친형처럼 굴었다. 

"누군데? 캐시? 보니? 수-엘렌?"

하지만 제가 좋아하는 사람은 아서다. 아서가 저렇게 밝고 아름다운데, 아서를 사랑하는 일이 잘못되었을 리 없다.

"여자가 아니야."

그 시점까지의 존은, 순진했다. 그러나 제가 갱단에 속해있고 어린 나이에도 총 쏘는 법과 닭 목을 비트는 법과 포커로 어른을 터는 법을 배웠기 때문에, 섹스를 한 번이나 해봤기 때문에, 제가 어른이나 다름없이 모든 것을 다 안다고 생각했다. 돌이켜보면, 그것이 잘못이었다. 벨레로폰에 관한 호제아의 알아들을 수 없는 설교에 의하면, 그 위대한 영웅들이 추락한 이유는 스스로의 오만함 때문이었다. 절대로 말을 해서는 안됐다. 그 사람이 아서라고 하더라도.

"존, 그건 정상적인 생각이 아니야. 당장 잊어버려. 이것도 못 들은 걸로 하자. 다시는, 어디가서 그런 소리를 입밖에 내지 마, 알겠어?"

정말로 큰일이 났다는 듯, 아서는 먹던 고기를 땅에 내려놓고는 일어섰다. 앉아있던 자리 근처를 서성이다가 어찌해야 좋냐는 눈치로 존을 슥 쳐다보았다. 조금 전까진 아주 자신만만했었는데, 이제는 반대로 잔뜩 부풀었던 허파가 건포도처럼 오그라든 것 같았다. 심장이 내리앉았고 덜컥 겁이 났다. 둔해빠진데다 바른 길을 걷는 법이라고는 조금도 모르는 존은, 마음만 다급해졌다. 최악의 수를 골랐다. 말하기 전까지는, 바로잡을 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 제대로 설명하기만 한다면 말이다.

"그런, 그런 게 아니야! 아무 남자나 좋아하는 게 아니야. 너야, 아서. 널 좋아하는 것 같아."

누굴 좋아한다고 하는 것이, 상처가 될 수도 있다는 것을 존은 그날 처음으로 알았다. 아서의 눈이 그렇게 커진 것을, 평소의 당당함을 잃고서 겁먹은 암사슴처럼 되는 것을, 존은 그날 처음으로 보았다. 그제서야 제가 절대로 해서는 말을 했음을 깨달았으나, 이미 때는 늦어있었다. 

"존 마스턴, 그건 내가 들어본 말 중에 가장 병신같은 말이야."

아서는 피를 흘리는 채로 존이 잡을 수 없는 곳으로 달아났다. 일단 말이 던져진 다음에는 절대로 이전처럼 될 수가 없었다. 아서는 평소와는 달리 텐트를 둘이 나눠쓰지 않았다. 존더러 혼자 들어가 자라고 한 다음에 자신은 불을 지키며 뜬눈으로 밤을 샜다. 잠이 올 리가 없었던 존이 동이 트자마자 이제 깨어난 시늉을 하며 밖으로 나오자 곧장 짐을 챙겨서는 사냥도 더 하지 않고 바로 캠프로 돌아가버렸다. 존을 집요하게 피해다녔다. 일부러 며칠을 씻지 않고 머리에 떡이 지도록 버텨보았으나 두번다시 같이 씻으러 가자고 하지 않았다. 아서가 아니라 그림셔 부인에게 붙들려 강가에 던져져서는, 혼자 마지못해 몸을 씻으며 존은 훌쩍훌쩍 울었다. 더치에게 거둬진 이래 울기는 처음이었다. 뜻밖의 반응에 저도 놀라고 마음을 다친 것도 있었지만, 아서가 칼로 오랜 상처를 다시금 후벼파인듯 아파했기에, 그렇게 만든 것이 미안한 마음이 더 컸다. 조금만 덜 애처럼 굴고 마음을 감췄더라면 둘 다 평소와 다름없었을텐데. 거짓말 하는 법을 익혀두기만 했더라면. 

한심한 자식.


	2. Chapter 2

자라는 데에는 십수 년이나 걸리는데, 아이로 돌아가는 데에는 고작 며칠이면 되는 모양이었다. 열여섯의 나이에 인생의 불공정함을 깨달은 존 마스턴은 하루하루를 우울함과 괜한 짜증으로 헛되이 흘려보내기에 바빴다. 그는 조금만 수가 틀려도 총에 여섯 방은 맞은 것처럼 신경질을 냈고 보초를 설 때면 바람에 흔들리는 풀숲에도 총을 겨누었다. 금세 후회하긴 했으나 어쨌든 심지어 걱정스레 무슨 일이냐 묻는 호제아에게마저 당신이 왜 참견이냐며 날을 세웠다. 신년이 되고 생일이 지나면 드디어 덜 자란 어른 쯤으로 취급이 승격해 '혹시 있을지도 모를 습격에 대비해 남들이 일을 하러 가는 동안 캠프를 지키는 일'이나 '여자들과 함께 혹시 있을지도 모를 좋은 정보를 물어오는 일(하지만 거기까지일 뿐 혼자서 더 캐려고 해선 안 된다)'에서 벗어나 진짜로 근사한 일을 하리라는 희망은 산산히 부서졌다. 누가 깨트렸다기보다는, 존 스스로가 걷어차버린 거나 다름없었다. 고아원에 쳐박히던 나이에도 안 해봤던 어리광을 그렇게 피워댔으니 누가 자길 성숙한 사람으로 보겠는가. 폭풍과도 같은 성가심이 지나간 자리에 남은 것은 너무나도 육중했던 탓에 휩쓸리지 못했던 우울함 뿐이었다. 

끝났다. 아주 작살이 나버린 것이다. 그것도 아무도 하라고 한 적이 없는데 제가 굳이 벌집을 뒤흔든 뒤에 벌을 깔아뭉개가며 엉덩이를 들이밀었었다. 왜냐면, 별 생각이 없던 아서에게 대뜸 마음이 생긴 것도, 충동적으로 고백해버린 것도, 두번의 기회도 없이 차인 것도, 그리하여 아서에게 거듭 무시당하는 것도 존이 벌인 짓이었기 때문이다. 게다가 아서는, 존이 좋아한다고 운을 떼던 그 순간까지도 존이 평범한 남자애들처럼 여자애에게 마음을 빼앗긴 것이라 믿었었다. 어쩌면 그때 적당히 눈치를 채고 멈췄어야 했던 게 아닐까? 친부모가 더이상 부모라고 부르기도 민망할 정도로 전락해버린 게 어린 존이 특별히 악했거나 잘못을 해서가 아니었다면, 존이 남과의 관계를 이지경으로 망쳐버린 것은 이번이 처음이었다. 

안다, 누구에게나 처음은 있겠지. 뭐 내일은 내일의 태양이 뜨고 이것 또한 지나가겠지.   
근데 시발 대체 왜, 그 처음이 아서였어야만 했냐고.

강물에 남들까지 정신 사나울 지경으로 돌을 거듭 던져대던 존은, 하도 많이 투척한 탓에 근처에 돌의 씨가 말랐다는 것을 깨닫고는 손을 바지에 거칠게 문질러 닦았다. 그 흙이 덜 떨어져나간 손바닥을 보았을 뿐인데, 마지막으로 아서와 손을 맞잡았던 기억이 떠오르며 또 눈물이 비어져나왔다. 요즈음 존은 자주 울었다. (신이시여 바라옵건대 제발 당신이 진짜로 존재한다면) 아무도 눈치채진 못했지만. 

물론, 오 시발 존나 당연하게도, 그건 존의 희망사항일 뿐이며 신이란 새끼는 아주 잔악한 놈이거나 아니면 아예 상상 속에서나 존재하는 벽장 속 괴물같은 존재일 뿐이라 모두가 존이 애처럼 질질 짜고 다닌다는 걸 알고 있었다. 단지, 캠프에 미성년자라곤 존밖에 없었으니까 다들 적당히 모르는 체 넘어갔을 뿐이었겠지. 젠장할, 눈이 퉁퉁 부은 채로 다니고 사람이 보거나 말거나 모닥불 앞에서도 엉엉 소리를 내는데 아무도 몰랐을 거라고? 멀리서 들려오는 소리에 존은 치기어린 심술로 더 크게 울다가, 더치가 붙든 사람이 아서라는 사실을 깨닫고는 갑자기 뚝 그쳤다. 눈에 흙이 들어가거나 말거나 비벼 닦고는 슬며시 고개를 돌렸다. 아서는 등을 돌리고 있었기에 존의 모습을 볼 수 없었다. 더치는 손가락에 끼운 시가를 흔들며 아서를 보고 있었다. 

"별일 아니라니까. 원래 그나이대 애들은 다 멍청하잖아. 쟨 특별히 더 둔해빠진 거고. 그게 어디 어제오늘 일인가?"

아, 잘됐네. 간만에 듣는 아서 목소리인데 초장부터 욕을 하고 있잖아. 존은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 원래도 못생긴 얼굴인데 이렇게 보니 아주 마귀가 따로 없겠다는 말을 들은 것 같았으나, 당연히 존이 아서의 목소리를 지나치게 그리워한 탓에 스스로 지어낸 헛소리에 불과했다. 진짜 아서는 그만큼 나쁜 놈일 지언정 존에게 직접 말을 걸기엔 조금 떨어진 곳에 있었다. 어느새 더치가 시가를 피우다 말고 울음이 뚝 그쳐버린 존을 이상한 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 그와 눈이 마주친 존은 어찌할 바를 몰라 오른쪽, 왼쪽을 불안하게 훑다가 가까스로 시선을 고정시켰고, 이번엔 더치를 따라 아서 역시 존을 향해 고개를 틀었다는 걸 깨달았다. 아서가 제 앞담을 하는 것과, 자기 때문에 질질짜고 자빠진 걸 들킨 것 중 어느게 더 나쁜지 모르겠다. 존은 코를 훌쩍였다. 난데없이 딸꾹질이 나왔다. 더치는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 시선을 도로 아서에게로 옮겼다. 

"너야, 아서. 너랑 사냥을 다녀온 다음부터 저렇게 되지 않았어. 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거지?"

아서는 존에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 고르는 듯한 표정에 존의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다. 더치는 속는 걸 가장 싫어했다. 그날 존이 했던 말은 여자도 아니고, 그냥 남자도 아니고, 아서 너를 좋아한다는 말이었다. 아서는 존 이상으로 더치에게 충성스런 사람이었다. 만약에, 혹시라도, 아서가 진실을 털어놓는다면. 존은 숨도 쉴 수가 없었다. 단순히 아서와 거절당한 실연에 대한 좌절감일 뿐이었던 것이 순식간에 구체적인 공포로 변했다. 존이 아는 존과 같은 부적절한 욕망을 품은 사람은 하나 뿐이었는데, 그 사람은 제 명에 편안히 가질 못했다. 쫒겨나는 게 아닐까? 얻어맞는 게 아닐까? 아서가 무시하는 것으로 끝나는 정도가 아니라, 아예 평생 아서의 얼굴을 보지 못하게 될지도 몰랐다. 상상은 아서에게 빠져들었던 것만큼이나 오만 곳으로 날뛰었다. 아무리 아서가 그에게 잔인한 개새끼처럼 굴었다고 해도, 그건 싫었다. 존은 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 더치가 눈알 한구석으로 그걸 보고 있을지도 모른다고 해도 상관없었다, 지금 당장은. 그 다급한 표정을 읽고서, 아서가 작게 한숨을 쉬며 더치를 마주했다. 

"쟤도 좀있으면 열일곱이잖아. 원래 그맘때쯤엔 머리에 그 생각밖에 없고."

얼버무리며, 아서는 뜸을 들였다. 말 안해도 다음은 너도 알지 않느냐는 뉘앙스였다. 그 말을 머리에서 좀 굴려보던 더치는 이내 화를 누그러뜨렸다. 어설픈 아서의 거짓말과 존의 세상 끝난 듯한 얼굴까지 역으로 그들에게 우호적으로 작용한 것 같았다. 표정 읽는 능력까지 퇴화한 것이 아니라면 그는 약간은, 존을 기특하게 생각하고 있는 것 같은 기색으로 훑어보았다. 더치가 작게 웃었다. 

"벌써 그럴 나이가 됐나? 세상 참 빠르구만, 안 그래? 아서 네가 테레사한테 뺨을 맞고 돌아왔을 때가 엊그제 같은데 말이지."

"조용히 해, 더치, 애가 듣잖아."

"연애 상담이라면 호제아가 훨씬 더 그럴듯한 조언을 해줬을텐데, 존도 아직 요령이 없구만 그래."

"그래, 마음대로 물어뜯어보라고."

"그건 그렇고, 네가 애를 저렇게 만들었으니까 책임지고 다시 제정신으로 돌려놓으라고. 실의에 빠져 울기만 해서야 아무짝에도 쓸모없으니까 말이야."

더치는 시가로 정확하게 존을 가리켰다. 짧은 불평과 함께 아서는 더치에게서 완전히 돌아섰다. 존쪽으로 다가왔다. 이게 얼마만인지 모르겠다. 어쨌거나 더치에게 자신이 호모새끼라는 걸 알리지 않았으니까, 사실 아서도 일말의 정은 남아있는 게 아닐까? 도망치고 싶다는 마음과 아직도 아서를 보면 설레는 마음이 충돌해서 존은 한발자국도 움직일 수가 없었다. 물에 세수를 할 정신머리는 있었지만 그게 전부였다. 존을 대강 씻긴 아서는 따라오라며 캠프를 가로지르고는, 말을 몰고 나갔다. 걸음이 느리고 고삐도 느슨하게 쥔 걸 봐서 캠프에서 멀어지는 것 외의 별다른 목적은 없어보였다. 들키지 않았다는 안도감까지 합쳐져서 존은 거의 정신을 잃어버릴 지경이었으므로 입을 다물고선 아서 뒤를 바짝 쫒았다. 나란히 달릴 용기까지는 나지 않았다. 

마침내 물이라고는 소리조차 들리지 않는 고요한 평원에 도달해서야, 아서는 말을 멈추었다. 머뭇대던 존은 아서가 말에서 내리자 눈치를 보며 따라 내렸다. 아서는 팔짱을 꼈다. 그의 등 뒤로는 버팔로 무리가 편리하게도 버팔로-잡초라고 명명된 풀을 뜯고 있었다. 존은 갑자기 자기가 무슨 감정을 느끼고 있는지조차 알지 못하게 되었다.

"어.......고마워.....?"

그게 존이 당장 꺼낼 수 있었던 말의 전부였다. 그 다음 말을 잇기위해 존은 위로 치솟는 쓴맛을 삼켜야만 했다.

"나 싫어하는데도 더치한테는 숨겨줘서....?"

"내가 너 싫어한다고 누가 그래?"

아서가 화가 난 것인지, 아니면 정말로 모르는 것인지 존은 파악할 수 없었다. 존의 세상은 거대한 물음표 모양으로 뱅뱅 돌기 시작했다. 

"니가 그랬잖아, 병신같다며. 나 피해다니고. 말이라고 한 마디도 안 하고. 같이 씻으러 가지도 않고."

"그래서 운 거야? 내가 널 싫어하는 것 같아서?"

"나도 자랑스럽진 않지만......"

"내가 널 싫어한다면, 그건 네가 날 좋아할 정도로 멍청한 녀석이라서일 뿐이야."

"잘됐네, 애초에 난 지능이라고 불릴만한 것도 거의 안 가지고 태어난 모양이니까."

"그리고 그 어떤 바보도 얼굴에 표정을 그렇게까지 써붙이고 다니진 않아, 더군다나 상대가 남자라면 말이야."

"그럼.......내가 좋은 거야?"

"데이트하고 싶냐는 생각이냐면, 아니, 난 너랑 하고 싶은 생각 없어. 상황이 예전처럼 너 좋을 대로 돌아가지도 않을 거야. 날 좋아한다는 말이 병신같다는 것도 취소할 생각 없고, 네가 앞으로도 평생 남자를 사랑하는 말을 숨기고 다녔으면 좋겠어. (맙소사, 내가 아닌 다른 사람이기라도 했으면 어쩌려고 그랬어?) 하지만 그 말이 네가 남자를 좋아한다고 해서 갑자기 네가 혐오스러운 유사 인류로 보이냐는 뜻이라면, 아니, 너는 여전히 너라고 생각해."

"대체 그게 무슨 뜻이야?"

"실수로라도 네가 착각하게 만들고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 피해다닌 거야. 널 안좋은 쪽으로 자극한 건 분명 내 잘못일테니까."

"나 혼자 좋다고 한 게 어떻게 네 잘못이 되는데?"

아서는 아주 진지한 표정으로 존의 양쪽 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 가볍게 존을 흔들면서 말했다. 

"잘 들어, 존. 너는 그냥, 동경을 착각한 거야. 남자가 남자를 사랑한다는 말은 더치가 갑자기 어린 여자애를 쏴죽이는 것만큼이나 말도 되지 않는 말이니까 고민할 가치도 없지만, 넌 어리니까 그냥 실수를 했을 뿐이야. 나랑 좀 떨어져있으면 금방 깨닫고 금세 다른 여자를 좋아하게 될 거야."

내가 아무리 병신같아도 동경하는 사람의 고추를 상상하며 얼굴을 붉히진 않는다고 따지고 싶었으나, 존은 잠자코 있었다. 아마 평생 내린 결정 중에 가장 현명한 선택이었을 것이다. 입을 다물고 눈을 깜빡이는 동안 존은 다시 한번 아서의 눈에서 두려움을 읽었다. 그게 마치 더치에게 들킬까봐 가슴을 졸였던 조금 전의 저와 비슷함을 눈치챈 순간 존은, 깨달았다. 아서도 저와 동류였다. 그 역시 어느 한 시점에 남자를 사랑한 일이 있었을 것이다. 그러나 아서에게는 존에게 아서가 그러했듯 입이 무겁고 이런 일에도 우호적인 사람이 없었기에, 아마도 일이 존만큼 잘 풀리지는 않았던 것이다. 

그게 누구였을까? 어린 아이로 돌아간 존의 마음은 마치 순전히 재미를 위해 잠자리 날개를 잡아뜯는 어린아이만큼 잔인해져서, 응당 아파하기는 커녕 상대를 궁금해했다. 대체 얼마나 고귀하고 심지가 굳은 사람이었기에, 이토록 찬란한 아서가 마음을 빼앗겼을까? 금세 질투가 났다. 그 사람에게. 자신에겐 이렇게 매몰차면서, 그 사람은 끌어안고 둘만의 시간을 보내고 또 그보다 더한 짓도 했을 아서가 미웠다. 사고의 방향이 잘못된 곳으로 흐르고 있음을 알면서도 그렇게 생각함을 멈추지 못했다. 자기 자신은 실컷 사랑한 주제에, 결과가 안좋았다고 해서 자기까지 그를 사랑하지 말라고 하는 것은 이기적인 짓이라고 생각했다. 같은 호모이면서, 아서에게 존이 동성애를 금하게 할 권리가 어디 있단 말인가. 

적어도 추한 짓이란 건 알아서, 존은 고개를 떨구었다. 더이상 들키고 싶지 않아서였다. 아서는 어깨를 꽉 쥐었다가, 안을 것처럼 아주 약간 끌어당겼다가, 단념하고는 도로 놓아주었다. 누군가가 사냥을 시작한 듯 먼 곳에서 총소리가 들렸고 버팔로떼가 움직이기 시작했다. 밟혀죽지 않으려면 말을 타고 이동해야만 했다.


	3. Chapter 3

밤이 깊었다. 묘지 주변의 집들에서도 촛불이 하나둘씩 꺼지기 시작했다. 존은 오후 내내 말등에 올라앉아있었던 탓에 얼얼한 엉덩이를 문지르며 겸사겸사 기지개를 켰다. 아서는 가방에서 헝겊을 꺼내 흙먼지를 뒤집어쓴 램프를 문질러 닦았다. 불은 좀처럼 켜지지 않을듯 희미하게 깜빡이기만 하다가 두어 차례의 시도 끝에 밝기를 더해갔다. 램프빛이 제쪽을 향하자 존은 눈이 부셔서 눈을 반쯤 감았다. 아서가 말없이 따라오라는 손짓을 했다. 존은 왜 여기까지 와야만 했는지에 대해서, 간단한 설명조차 들은 기억이 없었다. 

이상했다. 아서가 하는 건 말이고 행동이고 납득이 가지 않았다. 처음에는 다 큰 애답게 이해하는 척 해보자고 생각했었으나, 기어코 치기를 제어하지 못하고 아서에게 넌 틀린 게 분명하다고 쏘아붙이고 말았던 것이 화근이었다. 존이 감정어린 무논리로 막무가내식 태도를 취하는 의미없는 말다툼이 시작되었고, 멀쩡하게 캠프로 잘 돌아가고 있던 아서는 갑자기, 샛길을 타는 대신 동쪽에서 한탕하고 도망쳐나온 뒤로는 밟은 적도 없던 큰길에 붙어 달렸다. 틀림없는 이변이었다. 더치도 호제아도 그림셔 아주머니도 그 누구도 동쪽으로는 가지 않았다. 보통의 경우, 샛길을 따라 길로 나오면 왼쪽으로 틀어 근처 마을로 가거나 더 서쪽으로 가서 일감을 찾거나 했다. 대부분의 경우 오른쪽이 바른쪽이라고 하지만, 반 더 린드 갱단의 경우 오른쪽은 미친쪽이었다. 붙잡혀 교수형을 당하고 싶은 게 아니라면 그 누구도 왔던 길을 되짚어가려 들지 않았다. 하지만 오늘 아서는 조금 달랐고, 무슨 일이냐 존이 아무리 물어도 나중에 설명해주겠다는 말 외에는 하지 않았다. 

"도굴이라도 하려는 거야?"

이미 차였었는데 해떠있을 무렵 또다시 확인사살 당한 일로 존은 아직까지 약간 화가 나 있었다. 그들은 정당하게 쏘는 법을 배웠다. 총을 들어야 할 때는 최대한 머리나 급소를 조준해 단번에 상대의 고통을 끊어주는 것을 예의로 알았다. 그런 면에서 아서는 비겁했다. 더군다나 존에게 이렇게 훈계를 할 자격도 없지 않은가. 그를 사랑하는 것이 잘못이라고 주장하기에는, 아서 역시 그와 매한가지인 호모새끼였다. 성 프란체스코인지 뭔지는 방탕하게 다 누린 뒤에야 뉘우치고 종교에 귀의했다지만, 아서 모건은 결코 성인이 아니라는 건 존 같은 저능한 머리에서도 분명했다. 그러니까 갑자기 뭐라도 된 것처럼 존을 이리저리 끌고 다닐 이유도 없었다. 거듭 물을 먹는 바람에 샘이 나서 되는 대로 지껄이는 것임을 스스로도 잘 알고 있으면서도, 존은 속으로 마음껏 아서를 욕했다. 

아서 모건은 멍청이다. 잰 체하는 욕심쟁이다. 여자를 좋아하는 마음이랑 별반 다를 것도 없을 텐데도, 일부러 구분짓는 게 분명하다. 혼자서만 즐기려고. 존은 괜히 바닥을 한번 찼다. 흙이 쓸리는 소리가 들렸다. 묘비명을 하나하나 살피던 아서가 매서운 눈초리로 존을 쏘아보았다. 그러자 마음이 조금 쓰라렸다. 결국 아서의 세계에 제가 들어갈 자리가 없음이 확연하게 실감났기 때문이다. 그는 다른 사람을 사랑했다. 존이 아무리 꼴사납게 매달리건, 어른스럽게 잊으려하건, 결과에는 별반 차이가 없겠지. 아서는 이미 밀어를 속삭였었고 그 시간은 끝이 나버렸다. 존이 시작도 하기 전에 말이다. 어린 것은 참으로 불편하다고, 존은 생각했다. 내가 그 사람이었다면, 아서가 '너는 동경을 착각한 것뿐이야' 따위의 개소리는 입도 벙긋하지 못하도록 잘 알려줬을텐데. 왜 아서는 그렇게 멋있고 듬직한지 속삭여줬을텐데. 단지 강산이 한번 변할 정도로 어리다고 해서 기회조차 주어지지 않는다니. 

"그 입 당장 다물지 못해?"

"어디서 삽이라도 훔쳐올까? 아니면 뭐, 늙어서 비석 글자가 안 보이기라도 하는 건가? 읽어줘?"

"존 마스턴, 이를 모조리 뱃속으로 넘겨주기 전에 닥쳐."

"내가 뭐하러? 너도 딱히 나한테 여기까지 온 이유를 설명하지는 않았잖아?"

"너랑 여기서 개소리로 낭비할 시간 없어. 그러니까, 왜 여기까지 왔는지 알고 싶으면 그 망할 주둥아리는 쳐닫고 따라오라고."

말투로 보아, 아서는 정말로 화가 나 있었다. 제가 열 살이나 어리기 때문인지 아니면 항상 가르치는 입장이기 때문인지 아서는 좀처럼 제게 진심어린 분노를 표출하는 법이 없었다. 그지경으로 몰아붙인 건 자신인 주제에 칼끝이 저를 향하는 걸 보니 새삼스레 상처가 아파서, 존은 그의 소원대로 더이상 말을 하지 않았다. 좋아, 이제부터는 뭐라고 말하든 한마디도 하지 않을테다. 다시는, 말을 섞지도 않고 쳐다도 보지 않을테다. 쿵쾅대며 다가가 무뚝뚝하게 곁에 서서 아서가 멈춰선 비석만 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 지나가는 말로도 들어본 적이 없는 사람의 이름이 적혀있었다. 이렇다 할 문구도 없이 간신히 구색만 갖춘 것을 보니 중요한 사람도 아닌 것 같았다. 그걸 보자 더 화가 치밀어 올랐다. 이게 뭐라고 사람을 여기가지 끌고온단 말인가? 마음을 되돌려줄 수 없다는 말을 하고 난 다음에는 그냥 혼자 내버려두기나 할 것이지. 

"내가 죽인 사람의 무덤이야."

아서가 마침내 말을 뱉기까지는 제법 긴 시간이 걸렸다. 존은 하마터면 자신의 굳센 결심을 잊고서 아서를 쳐다볼 뻔했다. 흥, 한두 명 죽인 것도 아니면서 이제와서 무슨.

"무고한 사람을 죽인 건 이게 처음이었어. 마지막이 되길 바라지만, 인생은 모르는 거니까."

니콜라이 욘센. 사망 당시 나이 서른 여덟. 근처에 욘센이란 비석이 더 없으니 아마 가족은 없거나 아직 죽지 않았을 것이고. 총격전이 벌어질 때 운 나쁘게 근처를 지나가기라도 했던 걸까? 하지만 마음속 한구석으로는, 단지 비극적인 사고였을 뿐이라면 아서가 자신을 끌고 이곳까지 오는 위험을 감수하진 않았으리란 사실을 알고 있었다. 아마도 이 사람은........나는 널 동경하지 않으며, 이것은 사랑임에 분명하다는 말을 기어코 입밖으로 내야만 했던 것과 마찬가지로, 존은 이번에도 스스로의 다짐을 헌신짝처럼 내다버렸다.

"어쩌다가......?"

듣고 싶은데, 듣고 싶지 않았다. 아서의 청춘 한 부분을 쥐어뜯어간 이 더럽게 부러운 자식의 사정같은 건 알고 싶지 않았다. 동시에, 얼마나 잘난 놈이기에 그런 행운을 누렸는지 알고 싶어 미칠 것 같았다. 머리가 절반으로 갈라지는 기분이었다. 시체가 일어나는 일이 없도록 비석이 무겁게 짓누르고 있었기에, 존은 그나마 정신을 붙들어맸다. 

"그날 바에서 만난 사람이었어. 죽기 전까진 이름도 몰랐어. 얼추 아버지 뻘처럼 보인다는 거랑, 이제 막 빚을 다 갚은 참이라 간만에 한잔 하러 나왔다는 말밖엔 들은 게 없었어. 그런데 나랑 있는 걸 들켰다는 이유로 교수대에 목이 매달렸지. 내가 살아남은 이유는 단지, 운이 좋아 그 사람 다음으로 목이 매달리기로 되어 있었고, 그 사람과는 달리 구해줄 갱이 있었기 때문이었어."

그때까지 아서는 쭉 비석을 응시하고 있었다. 관리를 받지 못한 나무 비석은 벌써 세월에 나무가 쪼개지고 뒤틀린데다 어디서 습기를 먹었는지 축축했다. 위를 조금 쓸던 아서가 고개를 들어 존을 쳐다보았다. 손은 여전히 비석에 가있는 채였다. 

"알겠어, 존? 끝까지 책임질 자신이 없다면, 처음부터 좋아한다는 말 같은 건 꺼내선 안 되는 거야."

맞는 말이었다. 분할 정도로 틀린 구석이 없었다. 아서가 무슨 소리냐며 끝까지 시치미를 뗐거나 아니면 처음부터 다가가지 않았더라면 그 사람은 아직까지도 이 마을에 살고있을 거였다. 존이나 아서는 오드리스콜 같은 놈들이 아니었고. 불필요한 살생을 해서는 안 되고. 그렇지만. 그렇다고 해도. 존은 약간 실망했다. 겨우 이런 사람에게 졌다니. 벌써 아서가 하는 말의 간절함같은 건 안중에서 벗어나 있었다. 

"하지만.......하지만 내가 좋아하는 건 너잖아. 너는 총도 쏠 줄 알고 네 몸을 지킬 줄도 알잖아. 그러니까 나만 좀 더 잘 하면 되는 거 아냐? 조심스럽게 행동하면 되잖아. 울지도 않고 쳐다보는 것도 꾹 참고 혼자 씻고 이렇게, 가끔 우리끼리만 있을 때 마음대로 행동할게."

"안돼, 존. 몇 번이나 말해야겠어? 네 목이 날아갈 거라니까!"

"어차피 우리가 하는 일은 죽을 짓이잖아! 살인 강도 밑에 동성애가 추가된다고 해서 얼마나 달라지겠어!"

"그게 네가 좋아하는 사람을 대하는 태도야? 어차피 목이 매달릴 사람이니까 그 사람 이마에 죄목이 하나나 더 적혀도 좋다는 거야? 네 책임감은 겨우 그것밖에 안 돼?"

존은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 주먹을 으스러져라 쥐었다. 말에서 내릴 즈음에도 긴 하루라고 생각했었는데, 아마 그런 생각 자체가 날 양이면 이미 충분히 긴 하루가 아닌 모양이었다. 갑자기 조금 피곤해졌다. 아서가 다그치는데 아무리 생각해도 반박이 떠오르지가 않았다. 결국, 아서는 자신을 위해 단념하라고 충고하고 있었다. 혼자서만 즐길 마음으로 억지 욕심을 부리는 거라면 저도 생떼로라도 비집고 들어갈 틈이 있었지만, 상대를 생각하는 이타적인 마음이라면 존이 어떻게 해볼 도리가 없지 않은가. 더이상 아서를 욕할 수가 없었다. 제 얼굴에 침을 뱉는 거나 마찬가지일테니. 

그래도, 좋아하는 걸. 하지 말라고 했다고 갑자기 사람이 정상이 되는 것도 아닌 걸. 그 옛날에, 제 아비가 비역질을 하는 놈들은 남자 입에 고추를 쑤셔넣는다며 겁을 줬을 때, 충격을 받은 어린 존이 생각했던 건 더럽다가 아닌 다른 야릇한 무언가였다. 아마 그때부터, 아니면 그 이전부터 존은 이미 정상에서 한참 벗어난 괴짜였다. 남자에 거부감이 없었다. 더치에게 구해지기 전까지 뒷골목을 돌아다닐 때에도 아저씨들과 '입에 고추를 쑤셔넣는' 아이들이 있다는 걸 알고는 있었는데, 실제로 해본 적은 없었지만 어쨌든 제멋대로 만들어낸 이미지를 머리에서 지울 수가 없었다. 아서가 마음을 숨기라니 숨길테지만, 입을 다물 수만 있을 뿐 아마 앞으로도 평생 바른 길을 걸을 수는 없을 거였다. 

그러므로 아마 아서를 좋아하게 된 것은 필연이었다. 아서는 늘 존보다 기민했고 항상 존을 가르치는 입장에 서있었으니까. 그렇게 멋있는 몸을 가지고 있는데도 존에게 전혀 성적으로 접근하지 않았으니까. 그래서 역으로 혼자만의 상상을 충족시켜줬으니까. 지금이 아니었더라도 언젠가 아서는, 존에게 그런 더러운 마음은 절대 내보이는 게 아니라고 충고해줬어야만 했을 거다. 더치가 항상 짐은 최소한으로 꾸리고 옛 캠프에 행여나 두고 오는 물건이 생기더라도 미련을 갖지 말라고 하는 것처럼, 손에 쥐지 못하고 흘려버린 채 시간을 보낸다 해도 언젠가 잊는 법을 가르쳐줬으리라. 이번에 존은 정말로 대답을 하지 않았다. 아서도 더이상은 이 문제에 대해 입을 놀리지 않았다. 두사람은 조용히 말에 올라탔다. 껄끄러운 마을이라 이곳에서 잘 수는 없었고, 적당히 떨어진 곳에 캠프를 차려야 두세시간이나마 눈을 붙일 수 있을 것이었다. 

*

나중에 딱 한 번, 결과에 승복할 수 없었던 적이 있었다. 두사람 다 술에 취한 채 캠프로 돌아가다가 말도 잃고 길까지 잃어버렸을 때였다. 존은 주량이 제법 되었기 때문에 한잔만 마셔도 알딸딸하게 취하는 주제에 저만큼 마시려드는 아서를 업다시피해서 질질 끌고 가고 있었는데, 축 늘어진 아서의 무게와 목덜미로 파고드는 숨결과 달아오른 온기가 자극적이어서 하마터면 약속을 잊고 좋아한다고 말해버릴 뻔했다. 올바른 친구처럼 묵묵히 캠프로 데려가는 게 아니라 이대로 몸을 돌려 입을 맞추고 몸을 더듬고 싶다는 생각이 머리 끝까지 치솟았을 때, 존은 실제로 몸을 돌렸지만 사랑을 고백하는 대신 근처 나무에 아서를 앉혔다. 헛소리를 중얼거리면서도 반쯤은 자고 있는 아서를 내려다보았다. 원래 필름이 끊길 때까지 마시는 사람이니까, 끝까지 간다면 모를까 키스쯤이라면 깨어나서도 모르리라. 수 년 전에는 얼마나 아서 입술의 감촉을 느껴보고 싶다고 생각했었는지!

증오스러운 얀센. 그새끼만 아니었더라도 아서는 달랐을지도 모를텐데. 고작 하룻밤짜리 인연인 주제에 아서의 사고방식을 바꾸어 놓다니. 그에 비하면 저는 벌써 같이 산 지 얼추 십 년인데도 아서에게 굴러들어온 돌 정도로도 영향을 끼치지 못하지 않았는가. 해묵은 질투심에 사로잡힌 아서는 얀센의 정체가 궁금해져 아서의 가방을 뒤졌다. 아서가 몇 권이고 무겁게 들고 다니는 일지를 꺼내 정신없이 페이지를 뒤졌다. 얀센, 얀센, 얀센. 그러나 존이 멈춘 이유는 결코 얀센 때문이 아니었다. 세월에 다 헤져버린 낡은 일지 앞자락에서 발견한 것은, 더치의 얼굴이었다. 지금 아서의 그림 실력과 비교하면 형편없지만 기본적인 감각은 살아있는 크로키. 아서는 더치로 일지를 몇 페이지나 채웠고 가끔은 영영 이대로 자기만 보리라 여겼는지 무어라 글귀를 적어놓았다. 순간 모든 것이 이해가 갔다. 결국 존이 싸워야 될 대상은 얀센이 아니었던 것이다. 

아서가 사랑한 사람은 더치였다. 그런데 존과 달리 아서에게는 털어놓을 용기가 없었다. 존은 항상 무모할 정도로 낙관적이기에 매몰차게 거절당하기 전까지 차이는 시나리오같은 건 상상해보지도 않았지만, 아서는 현실적인 사람인 만큼 관계가 틀어질까 겁이 났던 것이다. 그래서 아서는 얀센을 찾았다. 더치를 닮았을런지는 영영 알 길이 없겠지만, 어쨌거나 어느 한 부분에서 그를 떠올리게 하는 사람이었으리라. 그 일은 존이 들은 대로 끔찍하게 엇나갔고, 진심으로 대한 적도 없었는데도 단지 아서가 얼핏 더치 비슷한 남자라고 느꼈다는 이유만으로 사람이 죽었고, 아서는 처절하게 결론지었던 것이다. 책임질 수 없는 일이라면 시작도 해선 안 된다고. 

얀센이라면 모를까, 존 마스턴 따위가 아서의 마음 속에서 더치를 이겨먹을 수는 없었다. 죽었다 깨어나도. 존은 수첩을 덮었다. 가방속에 도로 넣어놓고는 어느새 코를 골고 있는 아서를 내려다보며, 스스로 부끄러워했다. 

*

인생이 마무리되던 시점의 어느날, 존 마스턴은 과거에 자신이 일년 정도 애비게일과 잭을 떠나갔었던 일 역시 아서가 말한 책임에 관련된 일 때문이었는지 궁금해졌다. 만일 그 말이 맞다면, 이제는 책임을 질 수 있으니 시작해보자고 마음먹었다. 손에는 아서의 짐을 정리하다가 찾은 반지 하나가 들려 있었다.


End file.
